Love Knows No Bounds
by Star-SpangledAmerica
Summary: "Sweet Despair lies within ones heart. The warmth of love eventually has to turn cold." Yaoi. Spamano, SpainxRomano. Rated M for violence, smut, language. Rate, Review, Favorite.
1. No Tears

Okay so this is my second story and I have many I'm writing! Sorry for being so…. well dead! I hope you can all forgive me. This is a Spamano story, it is a spainxmafia!romano story to be more specific. This is a yaoi story so if you don't like, don't read. Rated M for multiple reasons. Please rate, comment, and favorite! There will be some words or sentences in Italian but don't worry, the translations will be on the bottom. Read and enjoy.

* * *

I was walking back home late at night from another one of my "jobs", trying to wipe the blood off my face. I walked up to the gates and unlocked them. I reeked of blood and sweat, not to mention the fact that I was tired and had earned some more cuts and bruises. If I could just go in, take a shower and rest, I would feel so much better. _Maybe tonight I'll actually get some rest._ I slowly walked up the porch steps and began to quietly opened the door. I tried not to make too much noise opening the door in case they were already asleep. _Not very likely though. _ I walked in and closed the door when I felt someone behind me.

I turned and saw my mother. She was relatively tall and had strength that you would usually never expect from a woman, with piercing green eyes, deep chestnut brown hair with red tint that resembled a dying red rose, and lovely olive skin, but she was a horrid woman. No matter how much I hated her though, I had to respect her. I knew she hated me too. She beat me senseless and tried to kill me once, but she knows how to get away with pretty much everything. I tried to look like I cared,"Sì, madre, c'è qualcosa di te-", she slapped me right across my face,"Why can't you do anything correctly!" I felt a jerk, it was her. She was dragging me by my hair. I felt my eyes begin to tear up and she saw. _Why now of all times? Why am I even tearing up? _She stopped, faced me, and grabbed my face,"Wipe the tears from your eyes you ungrateful little brat. What's wrong with you? You can kill people but you can't deal with a little yelling? Pitiful!" She pushed me into my room and made me stumble and hit the floor on my back. I saw the door slam shut._Yeah so much for everyone being asleep and actually getting some rest. _I sighed, propped myself up and rubbed the back of my head. I got up and went to go sit on my bed and sat on something sharp.

"Ahi!" I sprang up and looked at what I had sat on. My eyes widened a bit. _No way... I've only done a few assassinations to fill in for uncle... _I picked up the knife and saw it...There it was... the family's mafia insignia. I looked and saw the hair dye and the clean ebony mafia suit and hat. My heart was pounding, the thought of carving myself...they want me in the family business. _This has to be a joke, it just has to be. If they were serious I would see the no-. _I spotted the champagne colored envelope with a black rose seal.

Slowly picking it up and opening it, I read it quietly to myself, "_Ciao piccolo Lovino, sembra essere che tuo padre ritiene che vi siano finalmente abbastanza vecchio per essere a parte del nostro piccolo business. Si può sapere come funziona, ma mi spiego comunque. Si usa il coltello per intagliare le insegne dove dovrebbe essere il tuo cuore. Come per la tintura del capelli, bisogno di fare i capelli un po' più scura. Esso non farà molto, ma sembrra essere necessaria. L'abito e cappello sono divertirsi sul vostro primo vero successo." _

I felt my heart twitch. "So...It's finally time," I whispered to myself. I took off my shirt and grabbed the knife. Looking at the outline, I slowly carved the insignia on the space where my heart was supposed to be placed in. I clenched my teeth as I felt the blood trickle down my abdomen. I dropped the knife and felt myself shaking. I carefully ripped my shirt and bandaged my chest. I grabbed the dye and put it in my hair.

The hair dye didn't do anything but darken my hair. Something in me felt scared. I grabbed the lovely silver gun and admired it. I chuckled a bit,"Guess I'm really stuck in this now, huh?" _Maybe I can get out of it... Wait no... If they don't get me, they will make Feli and he is too innocent. _I sighed and accepted my fate. In my mind I was hoping the bleeding had stopped, but I still felt the excruciating pain.

Black slowly crept into my vision, everything became a blur. I felt myself slam down to the wooden floor. And soon all I could see was black.

* * *

First off, I would like to apologize for this being such a short chapter. I promise the next ones will be much longer. Since I just got out of school and am on break, I have more time to update! :D yay! well that's all I have to say. 2nd chapter shall be posted soon

Translations:

Ciao piccolo...-Hello little Lovino, it seems to be that your father believes that you are finally old enough to be apart of our little business. You may know how this works but I'll explain nonetheless. You use the knife to carve the insignia where your heart should be. As for the hair dye, you need to make your hair a little darker. It won't do much but it seems to be necessary. The suit and hat are self explanatory. And lastly, the silver gun, it is beautiful isn't it? Best wishes Lovino, have fun on your first real hit.

Si madre...- yes mother is there something you need?


	2. No Trust

Ch.2 No Trust

I felt warmth and opened my auburn eyes slowly. I felt dizzy and my head was still pounding, probably due to some blood loss. I turned and sat up. I looked and read the time, "7:00." _Oh lovely, it's almost breakfast time, the queen must still be asleep. _I got up and got dressed in a plain white shirt and black jeans. I brushed my hair out carefully, avoiding my very sensitive curl. I yawned and stretched out my arms. _Well time to go wake up Feliciano. _That's one of the things I had to do every morning. The rule is, whichever brother wakes up first must wake the other, & considering Feliciano was my brother, I **always **woke up first. He was my first priority, no matter what. No matter how bad I feel or how hurt mentally or physically I am, Feli had to be okay & be the center of attention. That's how it worked. If I was shot and bleeding, they would go to Feli to make sure he was unharmed before they treated me. They love him, and hate me, they've even told me before. I am a untalented, selfish brat, while mi fratello is just...a saint. Even though I act like I hate him, I don't. I just...I just envy him... Having so many people love and care for him. But this is how it was going to be, I was used to it and I had to be, because it wouldn't change.

I shook my head and walked over to his room door, opening it quietly. I walked in and silently closed the door. There he was...sleeping there so innocent, so...pure. I walked over to him and gently shoved his shoulder, "Hey idiota, wake up."

"Vee~," he just rolled over and groaned.

I had to try at least twelve times before he woke up. He quickly got dressed when I told him that we would have pasta for breakfast, _which was a lie of course._ We walked to the table in the small dining room. We only used the large dining room for events, discussions, holidays, or sometimes for dinner. But this dining room was fairly large. This table had many memories. I shivered. It was here that mi fratello and I first saw someone die close up. It was only a few years ago that I found out what had happened. It happened when I was 7 and Feli was 6. A guy named Vito was in debt to my father for more than a few years and hadn't payed a cent. He would keep putting it off and my father gave him time but was becoming impatient. One day, my father invited him to come join our family for dinner to discuss the matter. He came and they went back and forth with compromises. Finally, my father made his last offer and the man refused and threw wine at my mother and stained her dress. My father was not amused one bit. I tried to get Feli and take him to my room but instead my father ordered one of his men to tie me and Feli to a chair to make us watch. They grabbed a gun and shot the man in his arms, legs, stomach, heart, and lastly in his head. We were screaming and crying to no end. Feli ended up sleeping with me that night, we were covered with blood and scarred for life. _Lovely...now I'm apart of this business. _I turned to look at the clock, "7:25."

The maid came in and set all the food down. She was a beautiful young woman, couldn't be older than 17, a bit too old for me but I didn't care. She was medium height, had a large bust, her skin was creamy white, that's how you knew she was from north Italy, her gorgeous light-brown hair went into perfect spiral curls at the ends, deep blue eyes that could make a million newly polished sapphires look like dull blue rocks, and a smile that was brighter than the sun. Her name was Isabella, perfect name, huh? "Ciao Lovino, Feliciano," she said smiling. Feli and I both spoke at the same time, just in different tones, "Ciao Isabella." She was my dream girl and she would probably fall more in love with my brother than with me, even more now that I'm in the maf- _wait...does she know? _She set down all the plates and food. She waved as she left. A few of the men sat down to eat. My father smiled when he saw my hair. I finished eating, "Please excuse me. If anyone needs me, I'll be taking a walk around the city." I stood up and walked away.

I always ended up walking around in alleys. I didn't mind it though, it was a way to relax and get my mind off everything. I had been more stressed ever since Alise cheated on me with that damn bastard Ricardo. I gave her everything, I even thought of proposing to that damn broad. I sighed, "Yeah like a bastard like me will ever find real love." I punched a wall and regretted it instantly, "Chigi!" I covered my mouth realizing I shrieked a bit louder and a lot girlier than I would have wanted. I heard someone running over to me and I hid with my back against the alley wall. I peeked a bit to see though. I didn't see anyone and I looked puzzled.

"Hola señorita, are you okay?" I hear a man right behind me. I jumped, "Chigi! What do you think you are doing idiota! Didn't your mother ever tell you to never sneak up on people," I shrieked. _Wait...se_ñ_orita? I'm no girl! _ I walked into the lighter side of the alley and turned to look at him, "And watch who you call 'señorita' you bastardo!" I saw him come out of the alley and I took a quick look at the asshole, he had the smile of an idiot. He didn't look any older than 17, like Isabella. "Oh señor, siento tan I didn't know. Please forgive me. I also didn't mean to scare you, I just heard someone scream and I ran over to see what happened." I just glared, I didn't scream that loud...or did I? "Well I'm Antonio, nice to meet you. May I know your name?" The spaniard looked at me with an idiotic smile. "Ciao bastardo, I'm Lovino. You better not stalk me!" I couldn't help but feel this guy was checking me out. I looked at him and figured out what he was staring at. I smacked him, "It's a curl idiota, it's naturally like that, don't touch it." He just smiled, "Alright, alright. Well it looks like you're taking a walk, may I join?" _Why the hell would I let this idiot join? Wait...maybe this idiot is rich! If I let him join maybe I can get some free lunch! Not a date or anything though!_ "Yeah sure whatever, but you better not try anything on me, just cause I can sound like a girl doesn't mean anything!" I just heard a chuckle. "Don't worry Lovi, I won't!"

I twitched a bit, _Lovi? What the hell! I just meet this creep and he is acting like we've been friends for years. _"Don't call me that idiota." "Oh why not, it's cute Lovi~," he cooed. I let out a low and silent growl, "It's embarrassing and stupid." He chuckled, " Alright, I won't! Come on let's get something to get eat, I'm getting hungry!" He grabbed my hand and dragged me. "Hey slow down!" I just noticed his hand intertwined with mine and it felt so weird. "Come on Lovino~!" We stopped and we looked dead into each others eyes, his eyes were green like emeralds and like my mothers' but...warmer. "Hmm?" He had picked me up and smiled, "Now we can go faster! Vamos!" "Hey, let me down bastardo!" I was squirming around until he put me down infront of a bakery. We went in and sat down. "So Lovi what do you wanna eat?" "Nothing bastardo..." I couldn't help but blush. "Alright, I'll get something we can share!" His stupid smile was very...calming. I took this time to take an even better look at him. He wasn't insanely tall but taller than me, muscular but not bulky, green eyes like my mother but warmer... and softer, olive skin, a stupid smile, and messy chocolate brown hair. _He's not bad looking. In fact, he's...kinda cute..._ Wait! What the fuck am I thinking! I'm not gay! I'm not even close to being bisexual!

"Hey Lovi?" He waved his hand in front of my face. "huh?" I looked at him. "Hahaha, you okay there?" He chuckled. I just blushed and socked his shoulder. He gave me a Caffè con zucchero. I took a sip, "Chigi!" It burned my tongue immediately. He started to laugh, "You must be really thirsty to try to down that!" "Oh shut up bastardo!"

"So Lovi, tell me some stuff about you, how old are you, what do you like, what do you not like," he stared intensely at me. I just looked at him. _Why does he want to know about me so bad? _"First you tell me," I retorted. He laid back, "Well okay, I'm 16, from Barcelona, I like Tomatoes, I hate jerks, people who hurt others, and I'm visiting here with my brother for a while," he smiled, "Your turn." I sighed, "Okay, I'm 14, which means don't try anything funny, got it? I'm from Italy, no shit, I like...tomatoes too, pasta, cannolis, and women. I hate liars, idiots, and people who mess with mi familia." He got a big smile. _Probably happy about my age, the retard. _

We ended up talking a while. He talked about his brother and how they haven't talked to their parents at all since they were little. _Lucky bastard. _He seems nice... But there is no way in hell I'm gonna get attached to him as a friend, I can never keep friends so no use in getting used to him. I have no idea why he is so interested in me. "So you like tomatoes Lovi? I'm glad, that means I can take you out to see my tomato garden!" I can't even describe how happy he looked. His emerald eyes shimmered and his smile was wide and just his whole facial expression was joyful. I actually liked the thought...maybe it would get my mind off of all this killing. "Si, sure, I'd really like that," I actually smiled.

He payed and we walked out of the shop. "Hey Lovi, stay here, I'm going to get something real quick," he said as he walked into the cafe again. I just leaned against the shop and waited when I heard some guy whistle and I looked and saw him wink at me. I growled and just when I was about to saw something, Antonio came out and held my hand. I looked at him and whispered, "What the hell are you doing you damn pervert!" He smiled at me, "Play along." His eyes weren't warm anymore, they looked like my mothers', I could tell he was pissed... but why? He pulled me close and kissed me. My eyes widened and my body tensed up. _What the hell is he thinking! Why are you kissing me pervert!_ After what seemed like hours he released me and gave the man a death glare, "I suggest you don't try to pick up what's mine... If you know what's good for you." The man just ran away. I instantly smacked Antonio, "What the hell was that!" He just laughed, "Sorry Lovi, I couldn't think of anything else to do. I had to help you, you're my amigo and I can't let anyone treat you like some piece of trash that you can just pick up and throw away." I felt my heart twitch... _Friend? Why would he want to be friends? I don't want to get close to him... I'll just end up losing him like everyone else. He'll just end up hating me like everyone else! _I felt myself tearing up. _I can't do this... _I started backing away and he stepped forward, "Lovi?" I ran and didn't look back, I had to get as far away from him as possible.

Soon I stopped near my house. My heart was racing and my face was bright red, or at least felt like it. I just fell to my knees and caught my breath. _Maybe I won't ever see him again... I mean Italy is big enough that it's not likely that we will bump into each other again... right? _I just started to sob. He was too sweet... He had just met me and he acted like he was my best friend. And then... He... He kissed me... I looked up at the sky, "IDIOTA!" And just then I felt someone behind me and saw something familiar... that same idiotic smile... "Hola... Lovi," He grinned and hugged me. I just froze, _what is up with this idiot! First he kisses me, now he hugs me, it's like he has a thing for me or something! _I got out of his grip, "Let go of me you stupid idiota." "Lovi just let me be your friend! I promise I won't try anything on you, please?" He begged. I sighed, "You know what fine idiota, if it means you'll leave me alone." He just hugged me and I made him let go, "I meant right now. I want to go home." He nodded and smiled, "Alright Lovi! I'll be waiting for you in the alley tomorrow, same time as today!" With that he just walked off. My face was red but I smiled a bit, "Idiota.


	3. Update!

Hey guys sooooo sorry for not updating lately! I've been doing a lot lately and I have writers block. I'll try to update the story soon. I know this isn't much but please bear with me 0^0. Thanks! Please wait for the next chapter, it'll be worth it, I swear!


	4. No Lies

Sorry for not updating in so long! I really don't know what to do with this story so uh yeah. I want to give credit to TeaPartyPoison for the idea of putting Romano in a salsa dress. That credit goes to her! Please review and enjoy!

* * *

I groaned as I ate breakfast with Feliciano. I was up all night thinking about that idiot and the things he said and did. _"Don't try to pick what's mine." _ I softly touched my lips and turned bright red. _God even why did he have to say something so stupid! Even if he didn't mean it, it's embarrassing! Wait... He looked pissed... Did he mean it? _I bit my lip and shook my head. _What am I thinking, there is no way that idiota likes me. We just met and even if he has a little crush on me, I don't like guys!_ I sighed. _No use in getting worked up. _Feli just looked at me with a confused. "Veee~ Fratello, is something bothering you," he looked at me with the same clueless look he always has. I shook my head; he didn't need to know about Antonio.

I finished up my breakfast and got up. As I walked toward the door Isabella stopped me. "Lovino, I know it's none of my business but, you were out all day yesterday. Your mother was worried," her eyes looked sincere. I grabbed a coat since I knew I would be doing the same thing tonight. I looked back at her, "It's alright Isabella, I just had a lot on my mind. Tell my mother I'll be back by dinner." With that I left. I scoffed, _yeah that women so cares where I am. She just wants to know where I am so she can find something to punish me for. At least meeting this idiota is a good way to get away from that horrid house. _I couldn't help but almost feel... excited to see him again. I shivered a bit and shook my head, "It's probably just happiness for the fact that I'm going to get away from all my family drama." I got to the same alley and stood there waiting for Antonio. I could finally see him coming after what seem like hours.

"Hola Lovi~," he smiled, picked me up and hugged me. My eyes widened in shock and I started squirming. "Put me down bastardo! A simple ciao would have been fine! This is just embarrassing!" He chuckled and put me down as I blushed and turned away. "Lovi, a simple hello isn't enough! I don't know why you get so flustered over a little friendly affection!" I just glared at him, "I don't get flustered," I, of course knew that was a lie, "I'm just not one for a lot of affection you stupid idiota!" He just laughed and held a box out to me. I hesitated and looked at him confused, "What is it?" He just held it out further, "A gift. It's not much but I hope you like it!" Slowly, I took it and opened it. Inside the box was a bright red ripe tomato. _My favorite... This idiot isn't so bad after all..._ I gave him a quick him and mumbled, "Gracie, you didn't have to..." His face lit up, not because he was smiling though. It just gained a sudden glow of even greater happiness. I couldn't help but smile at him. "I'm really glad you like it," he smiled as wide as he could.

I couldn't help but feel he wanted something out of me... But maybe it wasn't something selfish... He grabbed my arm, "Lovi! Close your eyes!" I don't know why I listened but I did. I suddenly felt him pick me up and start run. "Oi! Idiota, where are you taking me," I could hear the slight concern in my own voice. "Trust me! It's a secret for now," he stopped and I could hear a door open and close. He gently set me down a chair, "Okay Lovi, open." I opened my eyes and we were in abandoned building. I just looked at him with slight fear in my eyes, "Why did you bring me here?" He saw my fear and hugged me immediately, "Oh Lovi! I'm so sorry if I scared you! No, no this is where I come when I want to be alone. It's very nice and peaceful. Very relaxing!"

He smiled and looked at me sweetly, "I was wondering if you would dance with me. It's one of the many things I'm good at. It's a great way to have fun, don't you think Lovi? I'll even teach you if you don't know how to salsa!" I looked down at what I was wearing, Italian flag shirt and ebony skinny jeans. I just looked back up at him with a questionable look, "You want me to dance with you? Especially in this?" He chuckled and shook his head, "Lovi I have salsa outfits!" He held out a dress and I just growled, "No! No way in holy hell am I wearing that!" My face was as red as a tomato. "Por favor? I'll do anything Lovi! Just one dance! Por favor," he was pleading and his puppy dog eyes made it so much harder to say no. I sighed, "One! Uno! You got that! One dance!" I took the dress and started getting undressed. "Gracias Lovi!" I couldn't help but blush at the thought of seeing him almost shirtless. _Que cosa! Wait what the holy fuck am I thinking! _I shook my head hard and slipped into the dress. It was black on top with a low neck and fishnet shoulder-sleeves. The bottom was a red skirt with a black petticoat sewed underneath it and it had a red rose at the top right corner. I also slipped on the long black gloves just for kicks.

I turned around and bit my lip when I saw Antonio. He had a black loose-sleeved shirt that was barely buttoned and had a red and orange swirl design where the buttons were. The pants he had on weren't pitch-black, more like a coal black. We were both staring at each other wide-eyed. But he spoke first, "L-L-Lovi... You look... magnífico..." He was almost as red as me. "Y-Y-You're not too bad-looking either..." I felt my heart pound as he started the music and he gently grabbed my hand. I was nervous and realized that I had actually said he was attractive, "Maybe you'd get a girl if you dressed nice like that more often," I had to play it off. Luckily, I knew I wouldn't hurt him too bad if I stepped on him considering I wasn't wearing any heels. I looked at him anxiously, "S-S-Sorry if I mess up, I never really had time to learn to dance so I'm not every good." He smiled and he put it on a slow ballad instead of the salsa music. "Que? What are you doing? I told you this is the only one you'll get," I was trying my best not to blush and it worked relatively well. "We will just dance softly and you can stand on my feet, si," he smiled, "I thought you would know some salsa but this would be easier for you so I don't mind." He put me on his feet and started dancing. I knew to hold onto him.

I felt my heart pounding. I could feel the world disappear except for us, it was nice... All my troubles weren't there... _The way he makes me feel is so weird. I feel like I've known him for so long. I feel so safe... _I slowly closed my eyes and smiled. This was the nicest I've ever felt in years. I slowly looked at him and our eyes met. Everything felt so perfect. _What is this feeling..? I can't be falling for this guy... _Suddenly, I disregarded all my thoughts and we kissed. I was tense at first, and then I wrapped my arms around his neck and closed my eyes. I felt tears fall. _Oh shit! _We both let go and looked away. "Lovino... I'm sorry I just... I just couldn't help it. It was the moment," his glistening emerald eyes looked at me for forgiveness. "Antonio don't apologize, I did it too... It just seemed like the right thing," I looked away blushing. "Look, let's just leave it alone, you probably have some girl waiting for you back in Barcelona and-" He stopped me with a kiss. I just looked at him shocked. "Lovino... I can see the hurt in your eyes... I knew from the moment I saw you that I would fall for you and I have... Will you give me a chance to take away your pain and show you what real love feels like and how it feels to be adored more than anything," he held me close and I felt tears fall down my cheeks. "I-I-I-I like girls... I-..." I looked at him and saw his sincerity... _I can't lie to myself and say that I don't like this idiot. _

I sighed, "Do you really love me? In this crazy short amount of time, have you really fallen in love with me?" He just nodded. I looked down, "Antonio... I've gotten hurt before, I don't want it to happen again. If I give you a chance... you better not fuck it up." He gently kissed me, "Lovi, I could never hurt you, let me prove it. No one has to know if you don't want them to." I wrapped my arms around his neck and held on tightly, "Si bastardo... You can have one chance." I buried my face in his chest and felt the tears run down my cheek. I didn't want to cry but... I couldn't help myself. He gently put his finger under my chin and made me look at him. Slowly he wiped the tears from my eyes, "Antonio..." _You are falling in love with danger... Yet, I don't want to tell you just yet... _I swallowed hard and blushed, "If you are going to be with me... You have to listen to what I say... Do not go anywhere near my house... Ever." Without even questioning, he quickly nodded and smiled. He kissed my forehead and held my hand. Our fingers intertwined and for the first time ever... I felt… loved.


End file.
